Yumiko Tatsukawa/Q
1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? Tatsukawa Yumiko. I have some nicknames, most of them are half-assed though. ' 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? 17. I was born on March 15th at around noon. ' 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? At a friend's house, I think. Dunno about the specifics, don't care much about them either. Right now I live in Fujima, Japan. And there ain't an once of patriotism in my body. ' 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) Pops is a big guy named Kazuya Tatsukawa. He looks more like an ape than anything, hair coating his entire damn body. He's an asshole who is big on his own beliefs. *chuckles* I'm sure if I told him that I wanted to do some sort of artsy shit he'd throw me to Canada. Mum is a meek, passive woman named Maise. She's a British woman who came to Japan for some sort of research shit. Mum is all angles, not a single curve existing on her body. I don't see her much to be honest, most of her time is spent doing household shit or secretary shit. She's more of a worker for Pops than a wife. ' 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? Rin is the only one I know of. Wouldn't be surprised if I had more though, Pops isn't exactly a committed husband. Anyways, Rin is good. Never seen him get mad at anybody except himself. He ain't afraid to fight someone with his fists but he gets scared the minute he has to actually say something. Rin is still probably the best person I could ever have in my life. He doesn't deserve anything but, ya know, cool shit. Like a dog. He likes those, I tihnk. ' 6. What is your occupation? Student, I guess. I lead a group of people too, but I dunno if that counts as a job. ' 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? Hundred and eighty centimeters last time I checked. I've stopped growing a long time ago, so it'd be really fucking strange if that changed. I weigh around sixty five kilograms, although I don't check this shit often. ' 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? My hair is blond like my mom's. I've got my pops's brown eyes though. ' 9. What is your race? Take a wild guess. ' 10. To which social class do you belong? I'm fucking loaded, to be honest. So upper class. ' 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? I don't give a damn if I'm attractive. And I don't think much on my appearance. ' 12. What is your style of dress? Mix of practicality and comfort. I don't care how much skin shows, how tight or loose the shit is, or how long something is, as long as it is practical and somewhat comfortable. ' 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? No tattoos yet. I don't think I have any birthmarks, maybe I have a few faint scars. Can't imagine what could cause 'em though, I haven't been in any fights that have given me major wounds. Overall, I can't think of much that's unique about my appearance. Probably because I don't think much on it, which I said earlier. ' 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Nope. ' 15. Are you right- or left-handed? Right for most shit, although I can fight with either hand. ' 16. What does your voice sound like? Mostly dead, you can hear a little aggressiveness from it though. My voice is also lower. I'd imagine that a blind person couldn't tell my gender since my voice doesn't sound manly but it doesn't sound feminine either. Sometimes it sounds raspy. Dunno why though. ' 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? I cuss a lot, which I'm fucking fine with. I don't use fancy words or shit like that, I'd rather get the message across than sound all smart and shit. My words don't show my intelligence. ' 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. I don't fucking know... I count my teeth in the morning and at night when brushing my teeth and shit. My dad made me think that fighting and shit would instantly result in losing my teeth, which got younger me really fucking paranoid. Apparently I bite my lip a lot too. Rin told me that once, he seemed genuinely worried that I would bite off my lip or some shit. I don't really notice myself doing it though, so I can't really stop it. Another thing is my handwriting. Apparently it's really fucking fancy, something my brother shares with me. I don't see it, I think my handwriting is pretty damn normal. But people think it looks particularly damn nice so I guess that stands out. ' 19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? I take a quick shower daily, although I take a long bath on Sundays. Baths and shit help me relax. I don't wear any perfume since I don't see a damn point in doing it. ' 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? Slight glare, I guess. I don't think people can tell because my mouth is usually covered, but I'm glaring a fucking lot. It's a habit. ' 21. Do you use body language? How? I gesture and shit sometimes, but that's about it. ' 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? Not that I can think of. ' Childhood ' ' 23. What is your earliest memory? Petting one of the neighbor's dogs with Rin. The dog died last April, which sucks, but it was a really fucking cool dog. I think that's when Rin started really liking dogs. ' 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? I'm in my second year of high school right now, so I've gotten through one year of high school, middle school, elementary school, and kindergarten. Also some shit before kindergarten but that isn't really schooling. ' 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? The Tatsukawa Clan taught me most of the shit I know. ' 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? Sucky, I guess. ' 27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? I wasn't really allowed to want to be anything aside from the heir to the clan, although if I could choose at the time I would've wanted to be an architect or some shit. ' 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? Never kissed anybody. Don't care about kissing anyone either. ' 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? I don't care about sexual shit. If anything it disgusts me. So I'm still a virgin. ' 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? Hisashi Tatsukawa. He's celebrated within the clan, can't say why though. It sure as hell affects me since I'm one of his descendants. ' Influences ' ' 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? Starting up the Blooddrops I guess. ' 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? Is this a job interview now or some shit? Anyways, no fucking clue. Maybe any time I've gotten better at martial arts could count. ' 33. What is your greatest regret? Can't and won't talk about that, sorry. ' 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? Why the fuck would I tell you embarrassing shit about myself!? ' 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? Again, why the fuck would I tell you any damn secret I have!? ' 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? Again, I can't fucking say and I won't fucking say. ' 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? I'll say this one since it ain't traumatizing or private. Once Rin had a nosebleed in his sleep and he woke up covered in fucking blood. And, fun fact, Rin is a really fucking heavy sleeper. So I came into his room to bring him breakfast and I fucking screamed since he looked dead. Fuck, I think I cried a bit too. I felt his pulse and breathing and shit so I calmed down a bit, but I didn't really calm the fuck down until he woke up twenty minutes later. ' 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? I've traveled lots. Been to America, England, Italy, and Spain. All of them were really fucking cool, but I needed an interpreter with me all the fucking time in Italy and Spain since I don't know an ounce of Italian or Spanish. ' Beliefs ' ' 39. What is your alignment? Alignment as in the D&D shit?? Because I don't know much about roleplay shit but I think I'd be chaotic something. I'm sure as hell not lawful and I'm not passive enough to be fucking neutral. ' 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? I'm realistic. Whether that's optimistic or pessimistic doesn't matter one damn bit to me. ' 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? Nope. ' 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? Nope. ' 43. What is your greatest fear? ' ' ' ' 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? ' ' ' ' 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? ' ' ' ' 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? ' ' ' ' 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? ' ' ' ' 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? ' ' ' ' 49. How much do you value money? ' ' ' ' 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? ' ' ' ' 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? ' ' ' ' 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? ' ' ' ' 53. Are you superstitious? ' ' ' ' 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? ' ' ' ' 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? ' ' ' ' 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? ' ' ' ' Dealing With Others ' ' 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? ' ' ' ' 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? ' ' ' ' 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? ' ' ' ' 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? ' ' ' ' 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? ' ' ' ' 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. ' ' ' ' 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? ' ' ' ' 65. How close are you to your family? ' ' ' ' 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? ' ' ' ' 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? ' ' ' ' 68. Are you a listener or a talker? ' ' ' ' 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? ' ' ' ' 70. Do you hold grudges? ' ' ' ' 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? ' ' ' ' 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? ' ' ' ' 73. How well do you express yourself? ' ' ' ' 74. How quickly do you judge others? ' ' ' ' 75. Do you care what others think of you? ' ' ' ' 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? ' ' ' ' Personal Taste and Opinions ' ' 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? ' ' ' ' 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? ' ' ' ' 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. ' ' ' ' 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? ' ' ' ' 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? ' ' ' ' 82. How long is your attention span? ' ' ' ' 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? ' ' ' ' 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? ' ' ' ' 85. How do you deal with stress? ' ' ' ' 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? ' ' ' ' 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? ' ' ' ' 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? ' ' ' ' 89. What are your pet peeves? ' ' ' ' Self-Image ' ' 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? ' ' ' ' 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? ' ' ' ' 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? ' ' ' ' 93. Do you like yourself? ' ' ' ' 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? ' ' ' ' 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? ' ' ' ' 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? ' ' ' ' 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? ' ' ' ' 98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? ' ' ' ' 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? ' ' ' ' 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Category:Q&As